Displacement
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: A flash of light. A sudden loss of consciousness. Ben and Gwen wake up in the Rustbucket 3 as it drifts in space. BWEN FanFic. A Ben 10 Ultimate Alien & Star Trek: The Next Generation Crossover. (Rmember: First FanFic.) Rating upped due to Lemon later in fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: TNG or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Sad but true... 'sigh'**

Prologue

_Three hours earlier..._

Ben and Gwen were in the Rustbucket on a mission to check a spacial anomaly.

"Are you sure these are the coordinates, Ben?" asked Gwen.

Ben checked the star map. "Yeah. That's what it says."

"Azmuth must have been mistaken."

"I was not mistaken, Gwen."

Both Ben and Gwen look up to see Azmuth's hologram on the dash above the star map.

"Are you sure? I mean, this is a long way out."

"It's been happening every six Earth hours."

Just then, the alarms started going off.

"Warning! Spacial anomaly detected!" said a woman voice.

"Gotta go, Azmuth."

Azmuth's image disappeared as there was a flash of light and everything went black.

Chapter 1

_Present..._

"Gwen? Are you all right?"

Ben was the first to wake and noticed that the ship was just floating. Nothing was on except the life support, which had an emergency backup system. He looked around and noticed his cousin floating. She was quite still.

Ben got hold of some support and jumped up to Gwen.

"Come on, baby," Ben said as he gently shook her.

After a few seconds, her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, Gwen. I thought you had gotten hurt."

"I'm not hurt," she said as she looked around. "Why are we floating? What happened to the gravity?"

"The entire system is shut down. Come on. Let's see were we are."

Gwen nodded and together, they floated to the pilot and co-pilot seats. After flipping a few switches and crossing their fingers, the system restarted.

"That's better," said Gwen when she noticed that there was gravity.

As the rest of the systems come online, they gaze at the star map. It's completely blank. Just the arrow indicating their position.

"Computer, position."

"Position unknown."

"Contact Azmuth."

"Unable to locate Primus."

Ben and Gwen share uneasy looks.

Just when they thought they had had enough surprises for the day, a shadow crosses over the console.

"Uh Ben... What is that?"

Gwen was pointing at something coming up on the starboard side of the Rustbucket.

"Unknown vessel. This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Are you in need of any assistance?"

"This is Ben and Gwen Tennyson. Where are we?"

"You're in Federation space. Stardate 47982.3."

Ben and Gwen look at each other again.

"Stardate?" asked Gwen.

"Federation?" asked Ben.

"Yes. Are you in any need of assistance?"

Without warning, both faint.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Well? What do ya think? Is it good? Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: TNG or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Sad but true... 'sigh'**

**The reason for the two fainting was due to the sudden interdimensional travel and shock at seeing the Enterprise. (A/N: Remember, this is the first time both Ben and Gwen see a ship this large commanded by humans. The Enterprise is at least 1000 time bigger than the Rustbucket 3.)**

Chapter 2

"Is everything all right over there?" Captain Picard said as he heard what sounded like something hitting the ground hard.

"Medical team to Transporter Room 3! Number One."

"Aye, Sir," Commander Riker said as he stood and left the bridge via the Tubolift.

"Mr. O'Brian?"

"Coordinates locked, sir."

Riker nodded and stepped onto the Pad.

"Energize."

In a matter of seconds, he was standing on board a ship the likes of which he had never seen.

Taping the badge on his chest Riker says,

"Riker to bridge."

"Go ahead, Number One."

"Captain, this ship is unlike any I've ever seen."

"Any sign of the crew?"

Riker looked around.

"Not yet, Captain."

"Very well. Inform me of any new status."

"Aye, Captain."

"Picard out."

He taps his badge again, cutting off communication.

Looking around again, he sees what looks like a door. He walks up to it and stops suddenly when it doesn't open. He then notices the handle.

"Here we go," said Riker as he opened the door.

When the door was open he had to stand in aw for a brief moment. There was so much here, it made the con look like a toy. Upon further inspection, he notices two teenagers, one sitting in the pilot's seat, the other on the floor. She didn't look hurt.

Taping his badge again he says,

"Captain, I've found the crew. Two teenagers by the look of them. Both are unconscious."

"Prepare to be beamed back."

Riker stood at attention.

Once again, in a matter of seconds, he was back on board the Enterprise.

"Dr. Crusher."

She rushed over to the two teenagers.

"They're stable. But I would like to run some tests."

The doors to the Transporter Room opened and Picard walked in.

"Captain. These two need to be quarantined until I can run some tests."

Picard looked at the two and nodded.

"Take them to guest quarters. Keep them together."

Dr. Crusher and a nurse move the teenagers onto hovering gurneys.

Picard taps his badge.

"Picard to bridge."

"Aye, sir."

"Worf, put a tractor beam on the vessel and put it in Shuttle Bay One."

"Aye, sir."

_With Ben and Gwen_

Gwen was the first to wake and looked around the strange surroundings.

"This is definitely not the Rustbucket."

Gwen then looked beside her. There, snoring softly was her cousin/boyfriend.

"Ben. Wake up."

He continued to sleep.

Gwen then grabbed his nose. In a matter of seconds, he was bolting upright, fully awake, gasping for breath.

"Gwen! You didn't have to hold my nose like that!"

"Yes, I did," she said before motioning to the room at large.

"Where are we? I'm positive this is not the Rustbucket."

"No kidding."

There was a small whistle before a whooshing sound caught their attention.

"Ah. You're awake."

Ben selected Echo-Echo on the Ultimatrix and slammed his palm down on the faceplate.

"Echo-Echo!"

Gwen just summoned spheres of lavender mana.

"Whoa! I'm Dr. Crusher."

Gwen looked at Ben out of the corner of her eye before looking back at the woman in front of her.

The woman held up a small box looking thing.

"I'm just here to run some tests."

"What happened to the Rustbucket?"

"The what?"

"Our ship."

"The captain will be here shortly to answer any questions you might have."

Ben slapped his hand on the badge on his chest, returning him to normal.

"Bull crap. I want answers now."

Gwen grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him down next to her on the bed.

"Don't get hasty."

"Sorry, hun."

"Now just stay still. I'm just doing routine scans."

She pulled a stubby looking pencil from the gray box and started moving it over Gwen's head. After a second she moved on to Ben.

"Are you two related?"

"Cousins," Gwen stated.

Dr. Crusher looked at Ben and Gwen's entwined fingers.

"We're also a couple," Ben and Gwen stated together.

Dr. Crusher looked shocked. After a few moments she seemed to regain her composer. _They must be joking around, _she thought.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get your names."

"Ben Tennyson."

"Gwen Tennyson."

There was that whistle.

"Come in," Crusher called.

The doors opened and a tall bald man walked into the room.

"Hello. I'm Captain Picard. Welcome aboard the Enterprise."

"Captain Picard, this is Ben and Gwen Tennyson."

The captain looked at the two teenagers.

"Where's the Rustbucket?" Ben asked.

"The what?"

"Their ship, captain."

"Rustbucket? What the devil is a name like 'Rustbucket'?"

"Our grandfather took us traveling in an RV. We christened the ship after his RV. Rustbucket," Gwen explained.

"We need to see our ship."

"One moment. Dr. Crusher, a word?"

"Yes, Captain."

Both left the room.

Ben then started looking around the room.

"Ben, don't touch anything."

"I'm not."

_Just outside the door._

"He changed shape?"

"Yes. And when I scanned them, I found human and unknown DNA."

"So you're saying their human yet not human?"

"Yes, sir. I found trace DNA of unknown origin mixed with theirs."

The door opened, startling both Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

"Going to the Rustbucket," Ben said before slamming his palm down on the face plate again. This time he looked like a lizard with spheres for feet. "Hop on, Gwen."

Gwen jumped up and in a flash, they were both gone.

"I see what you mean by him changing shape."

_With Ben(XLR8) and Gwen._

Ben was still running around as XLR8, Gwen's arms around his neck, her legs against Ben's sides.

"This ship is so much different than the Rustbucket. How big is this ship?"

XLR8 stopped.

"I have no idea. It looked massive from the Rustbucket."

"Mr. Tennyson!"

Ben looked over his shoulder to see the captain and Dr. Crusher running up the hall.

"This is not good," XLR8 said as he lowered Gwen to the ground.

Twenty feet away, both the captain and doctor stop and hold up their hands.

Gwen, erring on the side of caution, threw up a mana barrier on both sides of both her and Ben.

Ben slapped his hand on the symbol on his chest and returned to being normal.

"Where is our ship?" Ben asked as he placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Allow us a little more time."

Ben looked at Gwen.

"He's stripping the Rustbucket!"

"Examining it," Captain Picard said as he slowly walked up to the lavender barrier. "Follow me," he said, motioning them to follow.

Gwen dropped the barrier and slowly followed the captain, her hand going straight to Ben's.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will Ben and Gwen find when they see the Rustbucket? What other surprises did Crusher find on her Tricorder? All that in the next chapter. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: TNG or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Sad but true... 'sigh'**

Chapter 3

They continued walking along the hallways of the ship.

"How much further?" asked Ben.

"Not much longer."

Ben let go of Gwen's hand and pulled her against his side and started talking.

Up in front, Picard noticed the two teenagers had started talking and laughing. Turning to Crusher, he sees a disturbed look on her face.

"So those two are related?" asked Picard.

"Yes. The scan proved they have similar DNA. Cousins they said."

"Then why do you look so disturbed?"

"Not only did I find that their DNA is similar, but also that Gwen is pregnant."

Picard looked back at the two over his shoulder. They didn't seem to have noticed Picard and Crusher talking so quietly.

After a few more minutes, Ben got a little more serious.

"I think I know who is responsible for our little predicament."

Gwen looked up at Ben.

"Paradox," Ben stated.

"But what's he got to do with this?"

There in a flash of light, Paradox appeared.

The alarms started blaring.

"Dr. Paradox."

Gwen, not knowing the procedure for intruders on this vessel, threw up mana barriers on either side of her, Ben and Paradox.

"Q!"

Paradox didn't seem to notice him.

"What's going on, Paradox?" asked Gwen as she leaned against Ben.

"Keven has gone mad. Ever since he found out you and Ben are together, he's been trying to find a way to get you back. Forcibly if possible."

"But that doesn't explain why we're here."

"I got ambushed by Kevin. I jumped through countless dimensions but couldn't get me to let me go until we were in this dimension."

"So you brought us here to..."

"Find Kevin. But be warned. Some other force is clouding his mind and judgement. Expect the unexpected."

"Q!"

Paradox looked at Picard.

Gwen looked at Picard.

"Captain, this is Paradox."

"A pleasure, Jean-Luc," Paradox said calmly before looking at Ben and Gwen.

"Q! Get off my ship!" Picard yelled.

Ben looked at Picard.

"Who's Q?"

"I can assure you, I'm not this Q you speak of," Paradox said as he pulled out his pocket watch.

"Paradox is a time traveler and dimension jumper."

Gwen looked around and noticed men and women in uniforms trying to get through her barriers.

"Tell those men and women to stand down."

"Miss Tennyson..."

"Do it or I knock every soul aboard this ship, besides my cousin, myself and Paradox, unconscious."

"I'd do as she says, Jean-Luc. She's not one to play games concerning her well being."

Picard looked at Gwen and Ben. Ben had his hand over his wrist device while Gwen's eyes glowed lavender. In her hands were lavender spheres.

"Stand down," said Picard.

"Sir?" a very angry looking person asked.

"Worf, stand down from Red Alert," Picard instructed.

Worf slowly nodded and turned away.

"Stand down," Worf said to the other officers.

"Return to the bridge."

Worf nodded and left.

"Well, Ben. Gwen. It's time I left."

"See you later, Paradox."

Paradox nodded and, in another flash of light, was gone.

"Miss and Mr. Tennyson."

Gwen and Ben looked over at Picard.

"This way."

Gwen looked at Ben. He nodded and she dropped the barrier and placed a sphere around the both of them.

"How much father till we're at the Rustbucket?" asked Ben as he pulled Gwen against his side.

"Not very far," Picard said stopping. "What are you two doing associating yourselves with Q?"

"Q? As we told you before, Paradox is a dimension jumper."

Picard looked at them.

"I can't be sure of that."

"Paradox has done noting but give us sound advice and help us out," said Gwen.

Picard looked skeptical as he turned around and started walking again. He stopped in front of some large doors.

"This is Shuttle Bay One."

Gwen and Ben exchanged a look before Gwen brought the lavender barrier closer to her and Ben's bodies. At Ben's nod, Picard pressed a button. The doors opened and both Ben and Gwen gasped. Half of the Rustbucket's hull plates were off, exposing wires.

"You're stripping our ship."

"No. As I said before, we're merely examining it."

Gwen dropped the barrier from Ben as he pressed a button on the device on his wrist and pressed the faceplate down. In a mater of seconds, he was turned into an aqua colored alien.

"Diamond Head," Ben stated with glee. "Now this brings back some memories."

"You took our ship apart!" Gwen yelled as she looked at the Rustbucket.

"We are examining it. It's technology we've never seen before."

"It's Plumber tech," Ben said.

"I've never heard of plumbers."

"Plumber is a word meaning a person that fixes pipes in a home," a man said coming over.

"Not that type of plumbers. "We are with the Plumbers. An Intergalactic Law Enforcement agency," Ben said as he tapped the emblem on his chest and Gwen pulled out her badge.

"Your just teenagers."

"I'm holding the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Sir, we are at 89 percent in the diagnostic."

"Thank you, Mr. Data."

Gwen, getting angry, yelled an incantation and every part of the ship that was out of place flew back to its proper place.

Gwen then flew up the bottom of the Rustbucket and pressed a button. The loading ramp slowly lowered.

"Next time you want to look at our ship, ASK!" Gwen yelled as she and Ben boarded their ship. Gwen pressed a button on the inside of the ship and the ramp started to rise.

Picard, still needing some answers, ran to the ramp and barely made it before it closed. When he stood up, he came face to face with some very angry teenagers. Both were holding strange looking weapons.

"What do you want, Captain?" Gwen asked with venom dripping from her voice.

"I... just wanted to get to know you two," said Picard.

Gwen blew out a puff of air, a sound of disagreement.

"Nice try, Captain. I can sense emotions and intentions. And now if you will leave, we have some work to do around the Rustbucket."

"Alright but before I go, allow me to ask some questions."

Ben and Gwen looked at each other before looking at Picard.

"Very well."

"How long have you had this ship?"

"Three years."

"How fast can it go?"

"Mach 13."

"What's the power source?"

"Plasma."

"You two are cousins?" Picard asked.

Both nodded.

"And you love each other?"

Both nodded again.

"Gwen, did you know you're pregnant?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

What will Ben and Gwen's reaction to Captain Picard's words? Find out in the next chapter. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: TNG or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Sad but true... 'sigh'**

Chapter 4

"I'm pregnant?" Gwen said as she looked down at her waist.

"Yes. Dr. Crusher noticed it when she did a scan of you."

Ben and Gwen looked at each other.

"We're going to have a child!" Gwen said as she threw her arms around Ben and kissed him.

Ben twirled her around and kissed her back.

"You two really do love each other."

Ben and Gwen weren't paying attention. They just walked off toward a small bunk.

"Miss and Mr. Tennyson!"

Both Ben and Gwen held their blasters back up.

"Watch it, Captain."

Ben nodded.

"We're still touchy about our ship."

Picard turned around and started walking before looking at Ben and Gwen.

"I'll leave you two alone now."

Picard walked out of the ship and Gwen pushed the button to raise the loading ramp.

"Now to some more pressing matters," Ben said as he kissed Gwen.

"I couldn't agree more," Gwen said as she sat her blaster down on the top bunk.

_Outside the ship_

Picard looked up at the ship and shook his head.

_Those two were going to be a lot of trouble._

"Captain."

Picard turned to his right.

"Yes, Mr. Data. What is it?"

"Should we start the diagnostic again?"

"No. We don't know how much fire power that ship of there's has."

"I am sorry to say, Captain, but if we were to fight them, they would be the victors."

Picard looked at the Rustbucket.

"That ship could be constituted as a threat?"

"Yes, sir," stated Data.

"Did your analysis contain the hull?"

"Yes, Captain."

"What's the hull made of?"

Just as Data was about to answer, the loading ramp on the Rustbucket slowly lowered. Walking down the ramp was both Tennyson's.

Ben and Gwen slowly walked up to him, frowns on their faces. Under Gwen's arm was her laptop.

"You want the plans of out ship? Next time you need something, it doesn't hurt to ask," Gwen said as she held up her laptop. Starting at nothing particular, she said, "Computer, link up to the device in my hands and access file 'Rustbucket 3'. Download to ship's memory."

At Picard's blazing glare, Ben chuckled.

"What? Did you think you were the only one with voice controlled computers?" he asked.

Before he could come up with a retort, Geordi gave a low whistle.

"Captain, we have the full schematics of their ship. Every nut and screw."

Picard looked at the two as they started to walk back up the ramp.

"Wait a second."

Ben and Gwen stopped in their tracks.

"I believe I owe you an apology."

Gwen looked at Ben.

"Accepted. Now if you don't mind, we need to get some rest."

"You're quarters are still waiting."

Ben and Gwen looked at the small and cramping bunk in the Rustbucket. A nice sized bed would probably feel so much more comfortable.

"Please lead the way back," said Gwen when she and Ben slowly jumped from the side of the loading ramp. After pushing a button on the ramp, it slowly rose up.

"Geordi, I know you have a lot to go over with their ship, but could you take them to their quarters?"

"Yes, Captain," Geordi said before looking at Ben and Gwen. "Okay, you two, let's get a move on. I'm pretty sure you both are hungry."

Gwen's stomach replied to Geordi's comment. Her face turned into a tomato.

"You need to eat," Ben stated as he held her. "Remember, your eating for two now, not just one."

Gwen glowered at him.

"Stupid! I know that!"

"All right now, calm down."

Both Ben and Gwen looked at Geordi.

"Sorry, sir."

With a wave, Geordi motioned for them to follow.

They couldn't move, however. They were still worried that someone might try to dismantle the Rustbucket again.

"You have my word that nothing will happen to your ship," Picard said, reading Gwen's mind.

"Thank you, Captain."

They both turned and followed Geordi out of the room.

_Two hours later..._

Ben and Gwen just finished some of the best Pizza ever made. And it had been made in less than two seconds. Now if that wasn't a record, they didn't know what was.

The whistle that announced when they had a visitor sounded.

"It's open," Gwen said as she worked on her computer.

The door opened and Dr. Crusher walked in.

"Hello, you two."

Ben was sitting in seat next to the windows, watching the stars go by.

"Hello, Dr. Crusher," Gwen said as she shut down her computer.

"How are you fairing, Gwen?"

"I'm doing fine," she said as she gently placed a hand on her stomach.

"I would like to give you a full examination. And see how the baby is."

Gwen looked over at Ben. He nodded and both he and Gwen got to their feet.

"I only need to see Gwen."

"I'm the child's father. I'm not going to just sit back and wait."

"If he doesn't come with me, I'm not going," Gwen stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, okay. We just wanted to run a few more tests, see what DNA is mixed with yours."

"Antodyte. I have antodyte DNA."

"I've never heard of that."

"In our dimension, we have several different aliens. Echo-Echo, XLR8, and Diamond Head are just a few of the aliens from where we come from."

Dr. Crusher looked over at Ben.

"May I have a look at that device?"

Ben pulled his sleave up and held up the Ultimatrix.

Crusher walked over and started moving her Tricorder up and down.

"I've never seen readings like these."

"That's because this doesn't exist in this dimension."

"Would I be able to borrow it to study it?"

"Azmuth would not like that. He's very touchy about his Ultimatrix."

Crusher looked between Ben and Gwen.

"We have a lot of work to do," she said when she finally focused on Gwen.

"I don't see how we have work to do, besides locating Kevin Leven."

Just as Ben, Gwen and Dr. Crusher were about to walk out the door, the alarms blared.

"Red Alert! All hand, battle stations!"

"Bridge to Dr. Crusher."

"Go ahead, captain."

"Are Mr. and Miss Tennyson with you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Escort them to the bridge."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

What's the cause of the Red Alert? Why does Captain Picard need Ben and Gwen to the bridge? All that and more in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: TNG or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Thanks for the major input, That Dude. It's perfect for this. Keep an eye out.**

* * *

Chapter 5

They arrived at the bridge in less than five minutes. As soon as Ben and Gwen stepped on the bridge, Picard stood.

"Welcome to the bridge."

Both Ben and Gwen were staring in awe.

"This place is massive!" Ben stated as he looked over the control console.

"We have a situation."

Just as Ben and Gwen were about to ask, the entire ship shook with the force of an earthquake.

"What happened?" Ben asked, looking at a screen.

"The Borg."

An image on the main viewer flashed to a cube shaped ship.

"The Borg?"

"A race of cybernetic organisms. Their primary goal is to assimilate all life."

With a nod from Gwen, she and Ben ran to the Turbolift.

"Where are you going?" Picard demanded.

"To fight those things."

Before he could get another word said, Picard watched as the Turbolift doors closed.

"Bridge to Shuttle Bay One."

"Yes, Captain."

"Be prepared to open the bay doors for the unknown vessel."

"Aye, Captain."

In less than three minutes, Picard watched as the Rustbucket flew around the ship and headed to the Borg ship.

* * *

_With Ben and Gwen_

"So this is a Borg ship. Let's give them Hell!" Gwen said as she grabbed the firing controls.

"I couldn't agree more," Ben said as he piloted the ship.

In a matter of seconds, the Borg ship was under fire.

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ship. We will-"

Ben hit a button to shut the Borg up.

"That was a little creepy," Gwen said as she continued to fire.

"No kidding," Ben replied.

After what seemed like hours, the Borg ship started exploding all across the hull. In an instant, Ben was flying the Rustbucket 3 away from the Borg ship as it exploded.

When Ben and Gwen had the Rustbucket docked in Shuttle Bay One again, they just stayed where they were.

After they got the battle images out of their heads, they walked out of the cockpit and made their way to the bunks.

"I need a nap," said Ben as he sat down on the edge of the bunk.

"I second that notion."

Ben then laid down and pulled Gwen against him, both falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

_On the Bridge._

"Are they still in their ship?"

"Yes, Captain. I saw them get up and walk away from the pilot seats. The loading ramp is still up and the ship is shut down."

"Report any change."

"Aye, Captain."

Picard looked over at Data.

"Data, did you completely analyze those blueprints of their ship?"

Data looked over his shoulder at Picard.

"Yes, sir."

"Bring them up on the main viewer."

Data pressed a few buttons and the plans for the Rustbucket 3 appeared on the Main Viewer.

"What is their ships main weak point?"

"It appears that the wings are the weakest point on their ship."

"Shuttle Bay One to Bridge."

"Go ahead."

"Sir, the Tennyson's have left their ship."

"Thank you. Picard out."

* * *

_Back to Ben and Gwen._

They were walking along a corridor, trying to find their way round the ship.

"I know I've said it before," Gwen stated, "but this ship is massive."

Ben just nodded.

"Mr. Tennyson."

Ben and Gwen stopped and turned around. Dr. Crusher was standing there.

"If you both would follow me," she said as she started to walk away.

Ben and Gwen looked at each other before following Dr. Crusher.

"Where are we going?" asked Gwen.

"Sickbay. We have a few tests to run. Including an ultrasound to take a look at that baby."

Gwen gave a soft smile as she placed a hand on her waist.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked.

They walked for a few minutes before they got to a set of doors.

"This is Sickbay. Please, Gwen, up here you get."

Gwen got up on the table.

"Now these test won't hurt. We're just scanning your body. After the scan, we'll have a look at that little one."

Ben was there holding her hand as Dr. Crusher started to run her Tricorder – as she called it – up and down Gwen's body.

"Okay. Now it's time to take a look at that baby."

Dr. Crusher instructed Gwen to lift up her shirt. Dr. Crusher then picked up a device and pressed it against Gwen's skin.

A small jolt of pain shot through Gwen.

"Stop hurting her!"

Ben felt Gwen's hand tighten on his and looked down at her face.

"It's all right, Ben. The pain is gone."

Dr. Crusher pointed at an image on a screen. Ben walked over and looked at it.

"That's your child. The little speck there."

Ben pointed at a spot on the screen and Dr. Crusher nodded.

Dr. Crusher helped Gwen sit up and Gwen walked over to the screen.

"Our child," was all Gwen said as she leaned into Ben's arms.

"Yeah. Can't wait to find out what it's going to be."

"You'll know here in the next few days," Dr. Crusher said as she sterilized the device and put it away.

"What?"

"You're at least a month along. Here in a few days, we'll have another exam and see if the baby is a boy or a girl."

Ben looked at Gwen. She was rubbing her stomach gently.

"Were can we go for a swim?"

"The Holodeck."

Ben looked at Dr. Crusher.

"Huh?"

Dr. Crusher laughed.

"I'll take you to it."

They walked out of the Sickbay and walked along to a Tubolift. As soon as they were on the proper deck, they walked along another corridor.

"How big is this ship?" asked Gwen.

"Over seven hundred meters long."

Ben and Gwen exchanged startled looks.

"We never knew there could be a ship that large."

"We're just about to the Holodeck," Dr. Crusher said.

* * *

**What will be in the Holodeck? I need input! The best suggestion will get in the next chapter. Read, review and give me input!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: TNG or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Sad but true... 'sigh'**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. ;)  
**

**Warning! Lemon!  
**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"This is it."

Dr. Crusher was standing in front of a set of doors similar to those of the shuttle bay's.

"This looks like another shuttle bay."

Dr. Crusher walked over to the panel and saw it was in use.

"Computer, who is in Holodeck 3?"

"Captain Picard."

Dr. Crusher walked up to the door, which opened.

"What the hell?" Ben said as he looked at what appeared to be a fifties style office.

"This the Holodeck. It allows us to simulate our favorite places, places to fight, and puzzles to solve."

The door to the office opened and there stood the captain, dressed in his Dixen Hill suit.

"Ah. Mr. and Miss Tennyson."

"Please, Captain, call us by our first names. I'm Ben and this is Gwen."

"Welcome to the Holodeck."

"Thank you, Captain."

He nodded.

"So what can I do for you?"

"We were wanting to go swimming."

"The ship has an excellent pool on the-"

"We were wanting something a little more... private."

Picard looked between the two cousins.

"Ah. I see," he said. "Computer, arch."

The arch appeared where Ben and Gwen had stepped in.

"Where would you like to go?"

Gwen looked down for a moment before looking up at Ben.

"What was the name of that lake? The one we went to with the krakken?"

Ben thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"We could always go to Camp Opinicon," Ben replied with a grin.

"Where was that again?"

"You remember that giant fungus?"

Gwen's eyes widen as she remembers that particular event.

"I remember. That was in Colorado, wasn't it?"

Ben nodded and looked at Captain Picard.

"One trip to Camp Opinicon."

After a quick word, the room changed to soft soil, a few trees and a small lake. Over in the distance was the camp cabins that they remembered from so long ago.

"This place is perfect!" Gwen said as she ran forward, Ben close on her heels.

"Doctor."

Dr. Crusher nodded and left the Holodeck with Picard.

The doors closed and Crusher made sure that the two would not be disturbed.

* * *

"This place is perfect," Ben said as he held Gwen to him.

"I completely agree."

Ben and Gwen walked toward the cabins, wanting to rekindle old memories.

They walk in and see the rooms exactly as they remember. As soon as they see the beds, Gwen smiles mischievously.

She surrounded Ben with her mana and moved him to the bed, removing his clothes in the process.

"Gwen?"

"Shut up," she said as she started pulling her shirt over her head. "I'm soooo horny, Ben!"

She removed the rest of her clothes and laid down next to him on the bed, her breasts pressing against his chest.

She kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them to where he was on top.

"I love you, Gwen Tennyson," he said, his breath brushing her ear.

"And I love you, Ben Tennyson," she replied, her hands moving over his chest.

Ben kissed her deeply, both tongues battling for dominance. He started kissing along her jawline before kissing the sensitive skin of her neck, making her moan. His right hand slowly made it's way up her body to cup her breast before squeezing it gently. This brought forth another moan.

"You like that, don't you," Ben asked.

"God, yes, Ben!"

He kissed his way down her body, his tongue snaking out here and there. His right hand started massaging her ribs. He then kissed her left breast, his left hand kneading her right breast. He then licked the peak, flicking it with his tongue.

Gwen moaned again, arching her back to him, hoping for more. Ben switched to the negected breast and kissed it as well, before taking the gem into his mouth.

"Oh, God, Ben!"

Ben smiled as he started kissing his way down her body, nipping at her waist, his hands rubbing her sides.

He then slowly kissed her stomach, showing he cared for the child she carried. He smiled when he heard a satisified sigh from Gwen.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, love."

He reached down and rubbed her folds, electing another moan from her. With him kissing her waist, he slowly entered her. She gave a cry of ecstasy as she arched off the bed, her fists gripping the sheets tightly.

He started pumping, his other hand rubbing her jewel. She yelled loudly as she climaxed, her cum coating his hand. He slowly removed his hand from her core and licked his fingers clean of the delightful honey.

"God, Gwen! You are scrumptious!"

He moved to between her legs and licked around her entrance.

"Ben!"

He grinned before licking between her folds.

"Ahh!"

Ben slowly licked deeper into her, his fingers still rubbing her clit. His empty hand went and groped her ass.

Before long, she arched her back as she climaxed again.

Ben made his way back up to her and kissed her passionately.

"Ready for the main course?" he asked.

She could only nod.

Ben grabbed his member and guided it to her entrance. With a single thrust, he sheathed himself to the hilt.

"Oh, Ben!"

"Gwen! You're so tight!"

She moaned as he pulled out, only to thrust back in. He picked up speed when she yelled "Faster!" or "Harder!".

Their movements became erratic when, with a deep thrust, Gwen tightened around Ben, milking his member.

Ben fell limp on top of her, their breathing labored from the intense love making.

"Damn, Gwen."

"Just shut up, Ben. I know we both needed this."

Ben rolls off of her, but keeps his arms around her.

"Okay, Gwen. What do you say we go for a swim?"

Gwen grinned as she looked at the young man she loved.

"I do believe we need to get cleaned off anyway."

Looking at nothing in particular, Gwen said,

"Computer, two towels."

There, in an instant, two towels appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Wadda ya say, Benji? Ready to go for a dive?"

Ben grinned as he slowly got up off the bed.

"Oh yes, Gwen. I'm ready."

They both picked up their clothes and towels and walked to the lake. With no one else in the Holodeck, they didn't need to worry about being seen by others.

They made it to the lake with time to spare, having put on their shoes to protect them from the thistles in the grass.

When they got to the beach, they dropped their clothes and towels and walked into the water.

"The water is just right," Gwen said, enjoying the ebb of the water. She then felt the arms of the one man she trust most around her waist, his palms resting on her stomach.

"I hope you know I'll never leave you. If... When we get back, I want to marry you, Gwen. I want to be your husband and help you raise the little one you've got growing inside you. Gwen Tennyson, when this is over, will you be my wife?"

Gwen was crying by the end, her tears dropping into the water of the lake. She turned in his embrace and looked him in the eye.

"Yes, Ben. There is nothing I'd rather do more."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Sorry for taking so long. I got hung up on my other stories, I forgot to even think about this fic not even having a next chapter after so long. As you can tell, the rating has gone up for obvious reasons. From now on, there will be heavy language and maybe another lemon. You never know. Also after so many fanfic readings, I've upgraded my formatting. Now on to the preview!**

**Ben and Gwen finally found a sense of peace to their hectic world. The Holodeck, while it can create a different reality for them, it will never be their home or their time. And with Kevin still out there, they don't have time to waist.**

**Ben and Gwen want to get married. How will Captain Picard take that information? What happens when another ship attacks? Will Ben and Gwen go to the rescue again? You'll have to read and find out. Till then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**

**PS: I will try to update on a regular basis now. Just got behind. If you have any complaints, PM me. I'm always in the mood to listen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: TNG or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Ben and Gwen sat in Ten Forward, watching the stars shoot by. They were getting use to the Enterprise.

"Ben? Gwen?"

Both turned to see Guinan walking over.

"Hey, Guinan," Gwen said, looking back out into space.

"Did you two need anything?" the bartender asked.

Both and Gwen shook their heads.

"Just watching the stars go by."

Guinan stood there with them for a moment before looking at Gwen.

"Is there something you want to say?"

Gwen smiled softly as she placed a hand on her waist.

"I'm having a child."

Ben gave a caring smile as he pulled Gwen into his arms.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Guinan asked.

"We're cousins."

"I can see the family resemblance. But what aren't you telling me?"

Ben and Gwen looked at the bartender.

"The child she's having?" Guinan nodded. "Is mine," Ben stated.

That sent Guinan for a loop.

"Cousins and lovers?" she asked.

Both Tennyson's nodded.

Just when Ben was about to say something, red lights stated flashing.

"Red Alert!" Captain Picard's voice said. "Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!"

Ben and Gwen looked at Guinan before bolting for the Rustbucket. As they ran through the corridors, Ben tapped the communicator on his chest.

"Captain!"

"Mr. Tennyson."

"What's the situation?"

"Romulans."

Ben looked at Gwen over his shoulder as he ran.

"Remember Captain, we're not from this dimension."

"Romulans are a race gifted with long life."

"Ah. Like elves."

"Yes."

"Sir, we have five Romulan Warbirds closing in."

The two made it to a TurboLift.

"Deck five!" Gwen said as she slammed against the wall of the lift.

The lift doors closed and she leaned against Ben.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

"I'm good. Just glad that the lift is padded."

Ben nodded as the doors opened. They shot out and ran to the bay.

"Have everything ready for us to leave."

"Miss Tennyson."

"I'll be fine," Gwen said as she and Ben ran down another corridor.

They made it to the bay and ran up the ramp.

"Everyone out," Ben said to the few men and women standing there.

"Captain, you need to drop out of warp," Gwen said as she and Ben flipped switches.

"Mr. Worf, shields at maximum. Mr. Crusher, take us down to impulse."

Both did as they were told.

The Rustbucket seemed to float out of the bay.

"And release in three... two... one!"

The jets on the Rustbucket fired.

"Small vessel, surrender."

An image of a man with tipped hears appeared over their console.

"You've got to be kidding," Gwen said, laughing.

The man glared at the two.

"You are out numbered," he said.

Gwen flipped a switch and a projectile hit the lead ship.

The image of the man shuddered when the projectile hit.

"What hit us?! Where are our shields?!"

"You might have us out numbered, ass," Ben said as he reached across to hold Gwen's hand, "but we have you out matched."

The lead ship moved in.

"All birds, engage the unknown vessel!" the commander yelled.

"Mr. Tennyson," Captain Picard's voice sounded.

"We won't kill anyone," Ben said as he glared at the man still glaring at him. "But we will if they hurt my family."

The man laughed.

"You can't hurt us!"

Ben looked at Gwen.

"Ready to teat them apart?"

Gwen nodded.

"Let's kick some ass."

Ben nodded as he turned off the communications between them and the Romulans.

The Rustbucket shot off faster than the phasers that were aimed at them.

Ben flew the ship around, avoiding phaser fire while Gwen kept firing at them.

On the Romulan ships, the crews were starting to panic.

"How are they doing that?!"

"Their ship is not of any class I've ever seen! It has speed and power!"

The commander watched as the unknown vessel shot by yet again.

After a few more minutes, Ben and Gwen flew over to the Enterprise.

"Bring us in, Captain."

In a matter of seconds, the Rustbucket was docked in the bay.

Ben and Gwen leaned back in their seats. They then looked over at each other and smiled.

"Captain Picard to Mr. Tennyson."

Ben tapped the badge on his chest.

"Yes Captain?"

"Are the two of you alright?"

Ben and Gwen breathed sighs of relief.

"We're both just fine, Captain," Gwen said as she reached across the space between her and Ben's seat and grabbed his hand.

* * *

Captain Picard watched as all five Romulan Warbirds made their slow retreat back into the Neutral Zone.

"How much damage did they sustain?" he asked as he looked at Data.

"They suffered minimam damage. However, the damage was sufficient to force a retreat."

"Bridge to Dr. Crusher."

"Go ahead, Captain."

"I would like you to go and check up on our two guests."

"On my way. Crusher out."

* * *

Ben and Gwen both just got back to their quarters when the door chime sounded.

"Come in," Gwen said.

The door opened and in walked Dr. Crusher.

"Hello, doctor," Ben said as he laid back on the bed. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"The captain asked me to look in on you two. Especially you," Crusher said as she pointed at Gwen.

"Me?"

"You are expecting a little one."

Gwen nodded as she sat down on the bed next to Ben.

"Have at it then," she said as she grabbed Ben's hand.

Dr. Crusher pulled out her Tricorder and started taking readings.

"Everything seems perfectly fine," she said after a moment. "The baby's doing just fine."

Both Ben and Gwen sighed in relief. Ben then rolled off the bed and walked over to the food replicator.

"Green tea with honey and a root beer."

Both drinks materialized and Ben brought them over to Gwen and Dr. Crusher.

"Did you want anything, Doctor?"

She shook her head.

"No. I just came up to make sure you two were okay."

Ben set his drink down on the table.

"When is Gwen's next checkup?"

"In about a week."

Ben nodded as he sat down next to his lover.

"We'll see you then," Gwen said as she leaned toward Ben.

Dr. Crusher nodded and left their quarters.

"Thanks for the tea."

Ben smiled.

"I like that machine. I wonder if we can have one put on the Rustbucket."

Gwen smiled as she sipped her tea.

"You wouldn't need to go to Mr. Smoothies again."

Ben laughed as he picked up his drink and took a sip.

"This root beer tastes great."

"So does this tea."

As soon as their drinks were gone, Ben set the glasses down on the table and turned to Gwen.

"Let's get to bed," he said before pulling back the covers on the mattress.

She nodded and started stripping down to her underwear. Once Ben was likewise stripped, they got into bed and fell asleep almost at once, his arms wrapped around Gwen's waist.

* * *

**And there be chapter 7. I hope you all are enjoying this fic.**

**Ben and Gwen have stopped the Romulans, but what else is to come? You'll just have to wait and find out. Just like me! Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: TNG or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Ben and Gwen were sitting on the small bench outside of their home town. They weren't really there, they were on the holodeck.

"How are my two today?"

Gwen smiled as she leaned into Ben's arms. She loved having him hold her.

"We're doing good. Today is the day. Today we find out if we're having a son or a daughter."

Ben smiled as his arms tightened around her slightly rounded stomach. She had just started to show.

"When would you like to go? Right now?"

Gwen nodded.

* * *

"Hello, you two."

Ben and Gwen both smiled at the woman doctor when they walked into Sickbay.

"Hello, Dr. Crusher."

The woman smiled when they walked over to the table where she was standing.

"Up you get, Gwen."

Gwen smiled and jumped up onto the table.

After a few minutes and the use of some of the equipment, Ben and Gwen saw what she was carrying.

"Looks like you're going to have a son," Dr. Crusher stated.

Ben smiled.

"We're going to have a boy," Ben said as he placed a hand on Gwen's waist.

"It's to bad we can't tell our parents," Gwen stated as she looked up at her lover.

A blinding flash of light appeared next to them. When it faded, there stood Paradox.

"Professor Paradox," Ben stated.

"I knew this would happen and so I've arranged for a short visit to your home. You will both be given one day back on your Earth. We leave in a moment."

Ben helped Gwen to her feet and walked over to Dr. Crusher.

"We'll see you in a day," Ben stated.

"Thank you," Gwen said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ben, Gwen."

They quickly gave the woman a hug before walking over to Paradox.

"We're ready," Ben said, his hand on Gwen's waist.

"Here we go!"

* * *

After a moment, Ben and Gwen opened their eyes and noticed they were standing outside Mr. Smoothie.

"We're home," Gwen stated. Looking over, she saw Ben's car. "Paradox really helped us out."

Ben nodded before leading her over to the passenger door and pulling it open for his girlfriend.

"Let's go home for how ever long we have."

Gwen nodded and strapped herself in, her hand going straight to her waist.

"I wonder what our parents will say when I tell them I'm pregnant with you're child."

Ben shook his head.

"Whatever their going to say, it won't be pretty."

Gwen nodded and grabbed Ben's hand.

"Let's get home."

They took off down the street.

* * *

Ben pulled up into Gwen's driveway and parked. He got out of the car and walked over to open her door. He then helped her to stand.

"Ben! Gwen!"

Both cousins turned to see Gwen's parents running towards them.

"Mom! Dad!"

Both of her parents hugged her tightly.

"Not so tight!"

Frank and Lily backed up slowly.

"What's wrong, baby?" Lily asked.

Gwen looked at her parents.

"Before I tell you, you both have to promise that you won't freak."

Frank looked over at Ben.

"We promise," Lily stated.

Frank looked back at his daughter before nodded.

Gwen sighed before lifting her shirt.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson!"

"Mom! You promised!"

"That was before I saw you were pregnant!"

"Who is the father?" Frank asked. "Is it Kevin?"

Gwen backed away from her parents and into Ben's waiting arms.

"Kevin isn't the father. Nor will we ever be together again."

"Then who is it?" her mother asked.

Ben wrapped his arms around Gwen's waist and pulled her close.

"You're looking at him," Ben stated.

Frank and Lily glared at their nephew.

"You got your own cousin pregnant?" Frank nearly yelled.

"Whether you like it or not, we've have loved each other as more than cousins since that first summer cross-country trip with Grandpa Max," Ben explained. "Besides, we are both over eighteen."

"Are you planning on keeping it?" Frank asked.

"Our child is a boy. And yes," Ben stated as he set his head on Gwen's.

"Ben!"

Ben stood his ground as Frank walked over to him.

"Come with me, Ben. Right now!"

Lily grabbed Gwen and pulled her away from Ben.

"You are in deep trouble, young man."

Ben crossed his arms.

"I don't care. I loved Gwen with everything in me. Even with or without your blessing, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"You can't marry your cousin!"

Gwen struggled against her mother's hold.

"I'm sorry, Ben, but you can't see Gwen anymore. Nor can you see the child she's carrying."

Gwen's eyes started go glow lavender as she glared at her mother.

"Let me go!"

Lily instantly released her daughter.

Gwen then walked over to her father.

"Gwenny?"

"I may be your daughter, but I'm his girlfriend! This is our child! If you don't like that fact, then when we leave for the other dimension tomorrow, we won't come back!"

Frank and Lily both stood there with open mouths.

"I love you both dearly," Gwen continued, "but if you can't accept Ben and I as a couple, I don't know if I can live on Earth for fear of running into people that can't understand that we love each other with all our hearts."

"But it's wrong!" Frank said.

Lily grabbed Frank and pulled him into the house.

"Ben, Gwen, inside now!"

Ben looked around and noticed several people looking at them from their yards. He then grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her into the house, making sure to keep her a good distance away from her parents.

"Must this really be what happens?" Lily asked.

"Mom, I love Ben. I want to have his child."

Lily looked at her daughter before looking at Ben.

"You're going to take care of them both?" she asked.

He nodded as he leaned against a wall and held Gwen to him.

"So what are your plans? You said you were leaving tomorrow."

Gwen looked at Ben before stepping out of his arms. She then walked over to her mother.

"I'm sorry if I said something that upset you. But you've got to understand that I love him. I want to raise this child with him. Can you understand that?"

Lily sighed as she lowered her head and nodded.

"I can."

Frank glared at Ben.

"I can't believe you actually got your own cousin pregnant. You will take complete responsibility."

Ben sighed before looking at his uncle.

"I already figured that. I won't let Gwen or our son be left alone to fend for themselves. Nor will I abandon them. I'm in this for the long haul and I'm not going to try to get out of it. I love your daughter with my entire being. There is nothing that will come between us."

Frank looked between the two green-eyed cousins.

"So what now?" Frank asked. He looked between the two again. "You've got to tell your parents, Ben."

Ben nodded.

"I'm going to call them and ask them to come over here," Lily said.

Gwen nodded and walked to the stairs. Ben followed.

"And where do you think you're going, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson?" Frank asked.

"I'm going to lay down with my family. We'll be down when they get here."

Ben started climbing the stairs and was soon walking into Gwen's room.

* * *

"We came as soon as we could," Carl Tennyson said as he and his wife, Sandra, both entered the house. "What's the big emergency?"

"We'll let you see," Frank said as he sat down in his easy chair.

"Frank, what's wrong?"

Lily walked down from upstairs and walked over to the gathered adults.

"You're about to see why I called you two over."

All four adults turned to see Gwen and Ben walking down the stairs. Gwen was being held close to her lover, Ben's hand gently rubbing her stomach.

"Ben?" Sandra asked as she ran over to her son.

She pulled him close.

"Where did you go? I've been worried sick."

"Sorry, Mom. We weren't in this dimension."

Sandra looked at her son.

"If you say so."

"So why did you two want us over here," Carl asked his brother.

"Gwen, Ben, start talking."

Carl and Sandra turned to look at the two cousins.

"We have been keeping a deep secret for the last several years. When we went on that cross-country trip with Grandpa Max, we didn't know we'd get to know each other. But that wasn't all that happened. We fell in love."

Sandra gasped.

"You love Gwen?" she asked.

Ben nodded.

"Heart, mind and soul. Six months ago we started acting on our feelings. And now, Gwen and I are expecting a little one. A boy."

Carl's gaze shot to his brother who nodded.

"Your son got my daughter pregnant," Frank stated.

Carl turned to his son.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!"

Ben didn't flinch. He just tightened his hold on Gwen.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I love Gwen more than life itself. That I would give up everything to be with her and our child. That I would even throw my life on the line to protect them. And that I will leave Earth to keep her with me. Tomorrow afternoon, we will be returning to the Enterprise to track down Kevin. He's gone insane with power and needs to be stopped."

Everyone was a little shocked with how deeply he loved Gwen. And what he would do to keep them safe.

"Are you sure you're not just saying things?" Sandra asked.

Ben nodded.

"I am not just saying things," he said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Gwen sighed as she leaned into his arms.

"I guess I'll have to accept this," Lily said as she looked at her daughter. Her gaze then turned to Ben. "If you hurt her in any way and I find out about it, you will be in serious trouble!"

Ben nodded.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

**So Ben and Gwen were allowed one day home. How will the next eighteen hours pass? Will Ben and Gwen spend the time with their parents? Or will they spend it with each other? You'll just have to wait and find out. Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


End file.
